Three Little Pigs
by Mint Convallaris
Summary: Near, Mello dan Matt harus membuat rumah baru mereka. Serigala mengganggu dan menghancurkan rumah mereka!  Seperti apakah rumah ciptaan mereka? dan apakah berhasil mengalahkan serigala nan jahat itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Three Little Pigs**

Author: Mint Convallaris

Disclaimer: Death Note punya ohba tsugumi, tapi fict ni punya gue

Summary: Near,Mello dan Matt harus membuat rumah agar terlindungi dari srigala jahat. Rumah seperti apa yang akan mereka buat? Dan bisakah mereka mengusir srigala jahat nan gaje itu?

Ni fict pertma gue,selamat menikmati^_^

Chapter 1

Suatu hari di rumah yang terbuat dari kayu yang dah lapuk, genteng yang dah banyak bolongnya, dan yang dalamnya suuuper jorok, dekil and the kumel bernama Wammy's house. Hiduplah tiga ekor*eh,klo di sini pake anak kecil aja gue gak gitu suka ama babi* hiduplah 3 bocah kecil dan ayahnya*karna di sini adanya cowok semua*.

"Kalian ini! gak pernah mau membereskan rumah dan ngotorin aja kerjanya!CEPAT BERESKAN RUMAHH!ATAU KALIAN HARUS GET OUT DARI SINI!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut hitam bukan karna di semir, rambut acak-acakan bukan karna dijambak anak-anaknya, berpakaian lusuh bukan karna gak pernah digosok, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya bukan karna dia panda. Yak! Dialah L!

"Alah...paling juga kotor lagi.."kata anak cewek *PLAK!author ditampar* anak cowok berambut blonde yang mulutnya cemongan karna coklat bernama Mello.

"Iya..."jawab anak albino*PLAK!ditampar lagi* anak berambut putih memakai piyama yang selalu dipakainya walau bukan waktunya tidur bernama Near dengan santainya. Ia sedang asyik main puzzel putih kesayangannya.

"Kalian benar" dukung anak yg memakai googel dan berambut merah dengan santainya tanpa berpaling dari PSPnya kepada Near dan Mello.

"Kalian memilih pergi dari sini,hah?" marah L yg tak bisa dibendung *emangnya danau* lagi segera menyeret ketiga anaknya dan menendang mereka jauh-jauh keluar rumah. "JANGAN BERANI BALIK KALAU BELUM DAPET RUMAH SENDIRI!" teriak L yg membuat kuping setiap orang musti pergi ke THT.

"Kejamnya dikau.." kata Mello *fersi sinetron ON*.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, mereka pergi dengan barang-barang mereka *toh cuma coklat,robot & puzzel serta PSP doang*. Mereka pergi ke arah padang rumput disertai pohon teduh yg banyak tumbuh disela-sela rumpu hijau. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seekor srigala berambut coklat bernama Light mengikuti mereka.

"Mereka terlihat lezaaat sekali!gue dah laper belum makan 3 hari 3 malam!gue harus makan mereka!enaknya dibuat apa ya?"membayangkan daging yg lezat membuat srigala itu ngiler! *bushet dah! jorok buanget ni srigala*-author ditendang nyampe mental-.

"Kita harus membuat rumah kita masing-masing!" semangat Mello.

"lo benar!tumben lo bisa mikir kayak gitu!"Matt mengusap kepala Mello.

"Gue kan gak mau seatap sama albino itu" ia menunjuk Near.

"Yeee...sapa juga yang mau sama kamu"

"Uuugh!pokoknya kita pisah di sini! Titik!gak ada koma! Dan gue buktiin kalo rumah gue lebih baik dari loo!"

"Up to you suko-suko" *lah?sejak kapan Near bisa bahasa jawa?*

Akhirnya mereka berpisah dan mencari tempat untuk membangun rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan tentu saja ini kesempatan srigala dalam setahun tuk bisa memakan mereka dengan mudah.

**Cerita 1: Mello House**

"Gue bikin pake apa ya?" Mello berpikir dengan keras sekeras coklat yang dia makan. Tapi gak ada lampu yang muncul di kepalanya *ituloh yang kayak diFilm-film kalo dapet ide*.

"COKLAT COKLAT!sapa mau beli!" tiba-tiba Spongebob dan Patric(?) datang menjual coklat kepada Mello.

"Selamat siang,pak! Apa anda mau membeli coklat?"tanya Spongebob

"Coklat? Kau bilang coklat?"

"Ya pak!pakai atau tanpa kacang,pak?"

"coklat..coklat..COKLAT!COKLAT!COKLAT!" Mello tiba-tiba histeris!

Spongebob dan Patric yang ketakutan segera lari membawa coklat mereka. Mello pun tak mau kalah dan mengejar mereka hingga akhir hayat*PLAK!*eh,hingga tertangkap! Kejar-kejaran gajepun terjadi.

Seperti filmnya,Mello membeli semua coklat itu dan kembali ketempat awal ia berada.

"Gue buat sketsa dulu kali ya?" iapun mengambil secarik kertas yang entah dari mana asalnya. Mello mulai menggambar sebuah rumah yang tampak manis sekali semanis coklat Silver Queen *Waa,gak nyangka dia bisa gambar! Tapi apa hubungannya ama coklat?* Kumudian mengambil coklat segunung yang dia beli tadi dan menyusunnya.

LIMA JAM KEMUDIAN...

"Wakakaka! rumah gue dah jadi! Gue mau pamer ahh ama Matt and Near! Biar mereka tau kalo jaman sekarang rumah dari coklat lebih baik dari bataa!wakakaka XD"

Mello masuk ke rumah idamannya yang terbuat dari:

Coklat Silver Queen 20 kg,Cad Bury 20 kg, Wonka 20 kg, Tobleron 20 kg, dan Guyliand 20 kg (pengganti batu bata)

Mentega dan margarin dan gula yg sudah di mix 40 kg (pengganti semen)

Waffel berisi coklat dan selai stroberry and blueberry berlapis 10 dengan ketebalan 5 cm/lapis (pengganti atap)

Gery chocolatos berdiameter 3 meter[tentunya tanpa coklat,klo pake coklat'kan gak bisa keluar asapnya?nanti santa juga nyangkut lagi]. (pengganti cerobong asap)

"Bushet dah ni anak! Gila banget sama makanan manis!kayak musuh bebuyutan gue tuh!" srigala light segera pergi ke rumah Mello dan mulai menggrogoti rumah barunya.

"Suara apaan tuh?" Mello keluar dari rumahnya dan mendapati srigala yg sedang makan rumah coklatnya! "siapa lo?beraninya makan rumah gue tanpa ijin!" Mello sangat marah.

"Gue Light!lo harusnya taukan dari syuting kita Death Note kemaren itu?"

"OHHH! Light yang playboy, jahat, berambisi membersihkan kejahatan dengan tangan kotor itu?" *haha!sempurna banget jeleknya! -PLAK! Author ditampar 'lagi'-*

" Woi!kejelekan orang aja yang di inget!" Light terus memakan rumah coklat itu. "basing guekan mo makan apa ya terserah gue"

"Waaa!tapi jangan rumah gue donk! Kalo mau makan ya bayar dulu uang bangunannya!"

Srigala Light mendekati Mello 'mau apa ni orang?' pikir Mello yang mulai mundur teratur. Srigala itu merogoh saku celananya 'jangan-jangan mau ngeluarin pisau?' Mello mulai khawatir. Dan...yang dikeluarin malah uang! Yang sukses membuat Mello sweatdrop.

"Nih!gue bayar tapi cepet lo pergi !" ia memberi kartu atm*jaman gini gak jaman lagi uang kontan'kan?*

"Gini dong dari tadi! Gue pergi dulu. Bye bye!" ketika Mello akan beranjak dari tempatnya, Light menahan tangannya.

"Eiit! Sapa bilang lo pergi ke sana? Gue suruh lo ke panci itu koq. Biar daging lo yang manis ini gak sia-sia. Hehehehe :D" Ketakutan Mello menjadi kenyataan! Secepat suara melebihi eyeshield 21 ia berlari ke arah di mana Matt berada.

"Wooii!mo kemana?" light mengejar Mello dari belakang.

*Wahh sayang banget ni rumah!gue makan aja ahh...hehehe:D* rumah Mellopun hancur di makan oleh srigala dan author.

_**-BERSAMBUNG-**_

Gimana ceritanya? Maaf kalo fict ni agak gaje.. soalnya ni fict pertama gue. Maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang salah ato gak benar. Dan tolong kritik dan sarannya di review^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Little Pigs**

Author: Mint Convallaris

Disclaimer: Death Note punya Ohba Tsugumi, tapi fict ni punya gue

Summary: Near,Mello dan Matt harus membuat rumah agar terlindungi dari serigala jahat. Rumah seperti apa yang akan mereka buat? Dan bisakah mereka mengusir srigala jahat itu?

Ni fict pertma gue,selamat menikmati^_^

Chapter 2

**Cerita 2: Matt house**

"Nah! Dah selesai!" Matt telah selesai mendirikan sebuah rumah yang mampu membuat orang selain author aneh itu terpukau dan tak mengerti terbuat dari apa saja rumah itu.

"MAAATTTTT! TOLLOLLL *eh?ralat!* TOLLLONG,TOLONG,TO,LONTONG! "

"Ada apa Mells? Kamu mau jualan lontong?"

"hah..hah..JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MELLS! DAN GUE BUKAN MAU JUAL LONTONG, DODOL!"

"Jadi mau jual dodol?" tanya Matt dengan wajah inconent atau apalah..-_-

"Errggh! Sudahlah.. yang penting lo sudah buat rumah?"

"Sudah kok, TARAA!" Matt menunjukkan rumahnya pada Mello.

"Perkenalkan! Rumah tuan Matt ala tahun 2022 yang gak bisa ditandingi oleh sipapun! Terbuat dari komputer canggih yang menggunakan sistem Windows 2022! Didalamnya ada 21 PlayStasion dari satu sampai 21 jenis banyaknya! Dan PSP JUGA PSII yang bisa dimainkan kapan saja dirung game center pribadiku!" jelas Matt panjang lebar kali tinggi(?). Mello hanya melongo takjub sekaligus tak mengerti bahasa alien apa yang dibicarakan oleh Matt.

"SILAHKAN MASUK TUAN-TUAN"

"HAH?HAH? Siapa itu?" Mello menengok kanan kiri mencari tahu asal suara tersebut.

"Ohh..tenang saja Mells, itu Cuma komputer rumah ini yang akan mengawasi, mengurus dan mengatur segala sesuatu tentang rumah ini tanpa kita perintahkan. Dengan kata lain,(berbisik) dia hidup"

"Wow! Kau hebat Matt!" puji Mallo, Matt mengusap hidungnya sambil cengengesan. "Tapi jangan ngasep dulu! Aku kesini karna ada serigala Light yang sudah menghancurkan rumah coklatku dan sekarang ingin memakanku!" Mello mulai panik lagi *ni anak hobinya panik muluT_T* –DORR!- Author ditembak pake basokanya Hiruma-

*Hah? Coklat? Enak dong makan coklat tiap hari. Pasti ayah L bakal seneng tinggal dirumah kayak gitu trus minta maaf deh sama kita. Hehehehe"

"Iya juga ya.." BLETAK! Mello menjitak kepala Matt "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Iya iya Mells! Ugh, kalo gitu kita masuk aja" Matt memandang pintu rumah sebentar. Kemudian ia memencet nomor-nomor yang terdapat di pintu secepat kilat. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka secara otomatis.

"_SILAHKAN MASUK TUAN_" sambut komputer rumah tersebut. Mereka masuk kedalam dan pintupun terutup secara otomatis. Serigala Light melihat kedua anak itu masuk.

"HehehehahahaXD" Light mulai ketawa gaje *gue juga gak tau ketawain apa* 'rumah begituan sih..tinggal tiup juga selesai..hehehe :D' batin Light.

"Suara apa tu? Kayaknya kenal deh.." mello melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela dan melihat Light sedang menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Wawaa! Itu serigala yang gue bilang, Matt!" Mello menunjuk ke arah Light sambil menarik-narik lengan Matt. Matt tidak mengubrisnya karna sedang asyik main PSP kesayangannya.

"Matt!liat dulu geh!baru lanjutin lagi maen gamenya!" Mello menarik PSP dari tangan Matt.

"Apaan sih, Mells! Balikin PSPku!" Matt mencoba merebut PSPnya dari tangan kiri Mello tapi selalu dihalangi tangan kanan Mello. "Yo dah!yo dah! Kamu maunya apa?" Matt bercakak pinggang

"Liat ke arah bukit itu!" Matt melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Mells -PLAK!- *aduh..ketularan sama Matt'kan? Sial!*.

"Trus kenapa?" Matt menjawab dengan entengnya

Mello mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya"Ampun deh ni anak... lo gak sadar? Dia tuh yang ngancurin rumah gue tau! Ya..sebenarnya bareng Author gila itu juga sih.."

"Tenang aja Mells..rumah gue tu beda sama punya lo."Matt mengambil PSPnya yang diambil oleh Mello tadi. "Dan kalo rumah ini gak hancur sama dia...lo musti bayar 50 dolar sama gue ya.." Matt kembali memainkan PSP

"Bener ya.."Mello senyam senyum sendiri mengetahui kalau dia bakalan mendapat 50 dolar yang bisa dibeliin coklat sekotak

Light menghembuskan nafas terakhir-PLAK!-eh, nafas yang kuat yang membuat semua didepannya terbang. Seperti pohon yang terbang ke arah rumah Matt

"Waaa awas Matt!" Mello melindungi kepalanya dengan tangannya. Tapi yang diperingati tadi tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba dinding bata rumah Matt berubah menjadi besi beton dengan tebal 40 cm! Pohon yang akan mengakhiri cerita rumah Mattpun di pentalkan dengan cermin yang bisa membalikkan segalanya *busyet dah! Ajaib amat! kayak doraemon aja..*

"SISTEM KEAMANAN DARURAT SUDAH DIAKTIFKAN" kata rumah komputernya Matt

"Sudah kubilang'kan? Semua akan baik-baik saja.." Matt menggadahkan tangannya, meminta uang yang dijanjikan Mello tadi. Mello masih bengong melihat dinding tebal yang menutupi seluruh bangunan itu. Kemudian ia merogoh kantong celananya tuk mencari 50 dolar yang ada.

"Nih! Setidaknya kita selamet.." Mello memberikan uang itu pada Matt. Sementara itu..

"Sialan!" Light menjentikkan jarinya lalu memegang dagunya dan berfikir 'gue pake taktik apa ya?' batin Light...tiba-tiba muncul lampu boklam di atas kepal Light 'AHA! gue tau!' kemudian dia pergi kebalik panggung -PLAk!- eh,kebalik hutan

"Tu serigala mau ngapain?" tanya Mello yang melihatnya melalui layar monitor dari kamera pengawas

"Masih gak nyerah dia?" tanya Matt yanng terus asyik maen PSPnya

"Gak tau juga tuh.." Mello terus mengamati tempat kemana Light pergi.

10 MENIT KEMUDIAN..

"Eh! Dia balik tuh!" Mello menarik lengan Matt untuk memberi tahunya. "dan dia bawa... laptop?" Matt tetap tak mengubrisnya.

"Sekarang kalian akan tamat. HeheheHAHAHAHA!" Light tertawa dengan gajenya. Kemudian ia membuka laptopnya dan melakukan sesuatu dengannya *Author juga gak tau lagi ngapain T_T*

Tiba-tiba seluruh monitor di rumah Matt berubah menjadi hitam putih*author gak tau namanya..sebut saja error*

"_.. WAKTUNYA 5 MENIT_" seluruh lampu berubah menjadi merah pertanda bahaya.

"Ada apa Matt?kok kayak begini!" tanya Mello yang juga ikut error karna denger kata error -BUM!author ditembak pake bomnya hiruma-

"Lebih baik kita keluar!karna rumah ini akan meledak! Lewat sini!" Matt menunjukkan jalan keluar dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu

_**BUMMM!**_

"Waaaa..rumah ku..ohh nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" teriak Matt gaje sambil tertunduk lemas meratapi rumahnya yang sudah jadi sampah

"Sudah-sudah.. mana 50 dolar gue sama 50 dolar lo?"

"Kejamnya dikau, disaat temen lo lagi sedih..lo malah minta uang kayak gini..huhuhu" Matt memberikan uangnya yang tersisa(pas) 50 dolar

"Nah, gitu dong!" Mello memasukkan uang itu ke sakunya "sekarang kita pergi dari sini"

"Kemana?"

"yang pasti jauh-jauh dari tu serigala"

"Aku tahu kemana!" Matt menarik lengan Mello dan pergi begitu saja. Light yang mengawasi mereka tidak mau ketinggalan tentunya.

Dengan begitu, selesailah kisah rumah Matt. Sekarang giliran rumah Near! Yak! Eksien ! *kayak mau syuting aja*

**CERITA 3: NEAR HOUSE**

Matt dan Mello berlari kearah rumah Near, anak ketiga dari 3 saudara ini.

"Hei! Lo bilang tau mau kemana? Kenapa kesini? Kayak gak ada tempat lain! Aku gak mau kesana!" Mello berusaha melepaskan genggaman Matt dari tangannya tapi tak bisa.

"Gue gak bilang kalo kita gak akan pergi ke rumah Near'kan?" Matt terus menarik Mello ke tempat Near. Setelah sampai, Near sudah menyelesaikan rumahnya yang terbuat dari...lego?

Author: *hei! Kok cerita rumahnya jadi pada aneh sih?*

Mello : "Gue juga gak tau! Kan lo yang buat?"

Matt : "Iya! Lagian rumah itu juga rumah idaman kami'kan? Jadi lo tenang aja dan lanjutin fictnya!"

Author: *Aku memang membuat rumah idaman kalian, tapi ini terlalu aneh! Kalau coklat dan mesin bicara masih nyambung, tapi lego dah keluar dari kepala! Dan lagian, dari mana kalian dapet bahan bakunya!*

Near : "Dasar author bodoh! Kenapa kau tanya sama kami? Tanya aja sama kepalamu yang membuat ide cerita ini!"

Author: *Kau yang bodoh, albino! Kalau rumahmu dari lego, berarti gampang rusak'kan? Rumahmu itu yang paling penting dalam fict ini!*

Near : "Berisik... "

Matt : "Sudahlah..lo lanjutin aja ni fict! Nanti para readers pada kabur lagi karna bosan...dengerin ocehan lo mulu."

Mello : "Iya! Dah..lo balik aja ke alam lo! Serahin aja fict ini sama kami! Lagian lo ini dari mana sih datengnya?"

Matt : "Ya sudah..semua kita jawab di akhir cerita saja!"

Author: *Aku berasal dari tempat yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya! Ngapa hah? Ya sudahlah! Balik ke cerita!*

Umm..jadi begitulah, Near membuat rumah dari 1,5 juta lego. Selanjutnya, biar sang pemilik rumah yang menjelaskannya.

"Rumah ini terbuat dari tepatnya 1.499.999 lego. Tapi bukan lego biasa yang kau jumpai disuper market, ini lego type N2500 yang di rancang khusus oleh tim SPK saat aku masih berekting dalam serial Death Note. Lego ini terbuat dari batu berlian dan titanium pilihan kualitas terbaik seeropa. Di dalamnya ada 15 monitor komputer yang bisa mengakses jaringan manapun didunia. Dan telah aku pasang kamera pengawas di setiap sudut ruangan, kecuali kamar mandi. Ada 4 kamar di setiap lantai yang bisa kalian pakai, termasuk ruang pengawas di lantai 2. Bila dalam kondisi darurat, akan ada beberapa pintu rahasia yang hanya aku yang tahu keberadaannya. Ada 8 perajurit Gundam yang siap diterjunkan bila dalam kondisi keritis. Tak ada seekor tikuspun yang dapat masuk kedalam tanpa seijinku. Kalian paham?" jelas Near panjang lebar kali tinggi(?) sambil memainkan rambut gula kapas-PLAK!- eh, putih. Matt dan Mello hanya ternganga karena penjelasannya.

'Hmm..komputer yang bisa diakses kemana saja ya?' batin Matt sambil senyam-senyum mengiyakan. Near melihat Matt yang tampak mencurigakan sekali.

"Tentu saja setiap komputer sudah aku program agar tidak bisa melihat yang tidak perlu seperti yang berbau porno layaknya otakmu Matt" tambah Near dengan nada datar melihat kearah Matt.

"Huh! Sial! Ketahuan.." Matt manjentikkan jarinya.

"Kenapa lo tahu?" tanya Mello

"Kelihatan dari wajahnya...lagi pula dia teman mantan bos mafia yang mencoba melampauiku tapi tak pernah berhasil dan akhirnya mati" sindir Near pada Mello

"HEI! Itukan cuma ekting!" Mello mencoba memukul Near tapi kedua tangannya di tahan oleh Matt. "Apa yang kau lakukan Matt! Biarkan gue gampar dia nyampe mental ke ujung dunia! Dehidrasi di gurun Sahara! Hilang di segitiga bermuda! Mental kau ke luar angkasa! Ketemu kembaran lo di kutub utara! Hilang di samudra Antartika! Dan jangan kembali! *_albino_* kau memang albino! *_authis_* kau kena authis!" *lah kok malah nyanyi Parasit lagunya Gita Gutawa,sih? Mana di plesetin lagi..*

"sst! Diamlah Mello..kita harus bersikap baik padanya..kalau tidak, kita gak bisa masuk kerumahnya..setelah dia buat mati si Light itu baru lo lakuin apapun sama dia" Matt berbisik pada Mello. Mello mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

'Ini adalah bencana paling besar yang pernah aku alami selama hidupku!' batin Mello, tapi ia hanya tersenyum pada Near. Near merasa ada yang aneh pada mereka, tapi ia biarkan saja.

"Kalian mau apa kesini" tanya Near sambil berjalan kearah keran yang ada tak jauh dari mereka

"Sebenarnya kami kesini karena ada Serigala Light yang mengejar kami dan mau memakan kami..kami tak tahu berlindung dimana.." ucap Matt sedramatis mungkin. Matt dan Mello menundukkan kepala mereka untuk menutupi wajah mereka karena malu.

"Rumah kalian?" Near memutar keran dan menadahkan airnya ke 2 ember yang cukup besar

"Di ancurin sama Light.." Matt dan Mello semakin tertunduk

"Memang kalian membuatnya dari apa?"

"Dari...Coklat dan komputer canggih.." semakin menunduk

"Dasar bodoh..kalau dari coklat, akan banyak semut yang datang...dan juga akan meleleh saat hari pertama musim panas. Sedangkan komputer akan mudah di hancurkan dengan virus. Kalian banyak melakukan kesalahan..." Near memutar keran tanda ember itu sudah penuh. Mello dan Matt hanya tertunduk lemas mendengar perkataan darinya.

'Ugh!tahan Mello..tahan..kalo lo mau selamet, buat dia merasa menang sekarang..nanti baru lo hajar dia nyampe gak bisa menghina lo lagi..' batin Mello sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan kekuatannya yang pingin meledak.

Near membawa kedua ember itu dengan susah payah ke hadapan Matt dan Mello.

"Buat apa ini?" tanya Matt

"Buat basahin kepala rambutanmu itu" jawab Near dengan nada setengah mengancam

"Apa?"

"Tentu saja bukan bodoh"

"Lalu buat apa?" kali ini Mello yang bertanya

"Kalian siramin seluruh tembok luar dengan air ini, kecuali bagian pintu. Bila kalian melakukannya dengan baik, kalian boleh tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara waktu" Near pergi ke bangku di bawah pohon agar bisa mengawasi mereka.

Mello dan Matt mulai melakukan perintah yang diberikan oleh Near. Dalam waktu 10 menit, mereka selesai dan pergi ke tempat Near duduk dengan ember di tangan mereka.

"Kami sudah selesai"

Near berdiri dan pergi kedepan pintu rumahnya. Matt dan Mello saling berhadapan, kemudian pergi mengikuti Near

"Taruh saja disana" Near menunjuk tempat keran tadi ia mengambil air merekapun mengikuti perintahnya. Selagi kedua orang itu menaruh ember, Near membuka stop kontak di bawah kanan pintu. Kemudian menarik satu kabel hingga putus *hati-hati, ini adegan berbahaya. Adik-adik jangan menirunya dirumah ya..* Near menyentuhkan bagian aliran listrik yang putus itu ke dinding selama 5 menit. Matt dan Mellopun kembali.

"Lo ngapain?" tanya Mello

"Jaga-jaga" jawabnya singkat. Kemudian Near berdiri dan masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah. "Tunggu apalagi? Ayo masuk"

"I,iya" Mello dan Matt masuk tanpa banyak tanya. Sebenarnya ada sejuta pertanyaan, tapi yang penting 'kenapa ia tidak memasang alat khusus atau semacamnya untuk mencegah penyusup masuk?'

'Mudah sekali masuknya..hehehe mereka gak bakal lolos lagi kalau begini..' batin Light. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka bertiga. Setelah dapat di pastikan aman, ia mulai mempersiapkan hembusan angin yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya untuk menghancurkan rumah Near dan memakan mereka

1 2 3 ! angin topan keluar dari mulut Light! Dan ini di saksikan oleh Matt, Mello dan Near di ruang monitor.

"Eiiiuuuhhgghh! Pasti bau banget tu napas! Liat geh! Nyampe rumput yang ada di sekitarnya mati! Kayaknya gak pernah di sikat 3 tahun deh tu mulut.." oceh Mello

"Lo benar! Kalau pas kita tangkap dia, gimana kalau kita tutup mulutnya duluan pake kaus kaki? Biar dia tau kayak mana rasanya bau busuk. Kayak nangkep buaya. Wkwkwkwk! XD" Matt ketawa gaje

"Ide lo bagus banget Matt!"

"Terserah apa yang mau kalian lakukan, tapi jangan rusak rumahku dengan bau busuk."

"Sial! Cara ini gak berhasil! Gimana caranya ngancurin itu rumah ya?" Light berpikir. "AHA!" lagi-lagi muncul boklam menyala di atas kepalanya. Ia pergi, kali ini bukan ke hutan tapi langsung kearah tembok! Mungkin ia sudah gak tahan. Semakin lama, kecepatannya bertambah!

"Near!apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Mello mulai panik

"Biarkan pak tua itu bersuka ria sekarang. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Jawab Near santai

Kecepatannya sudah 40 km/detik! Dan akan menerobos tembok dalam 5 detik lagi! 1.. 2 ..3.. 4.. 5!

_**JEDUAR!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Perhatian: itu suara Light lohhh. Ya, dia menabrak tembok lego dari berlian dan titanium yang pastinya sukses membuat serigala satu ini benjol kuadrat. Dan bagian waaaa itu, yak! Benar! Itu jeritan Serigala Light. Bukan karna benjolnya, tapi karena tiba-tiba ada listrik yang mengalir dari dinding!

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kalian ingat? Kalian menyirami tembok. Dan aku mengaliri tembok basah yang akan lebih mudah di aliri listrik" *busyet dah!ngeri banget ni anak! Mello!Matt! kalian harus hati-hati!*

"Sialan!" Light berjalan terseok-seok karena lemas. 'beraninya kalian melakukan ini!' Light berpikir lagi..."AHA!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, keluar boklam dari kepala Light

Light pergi kedalam hutan. Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, dia sudah kembali dengan jangkar di tangannya. Ia tak tanggung-tanggung lagi pergi kedepan pintu rumah Near.

"Kali ini aku akan menang!" Light mengayun jangkar itu dan melemparnya kearah cerobong asap dengan entengnya.

"Dia mau masuk dari cerobong asap!" Mello mulai panik lagi

"Tenang, tak akan kubiarkan orang yang.." belum diselesaikan, ucapan Near dipotong oleh Matt

"Masuk tanpa seijinmu?"

"Bukan, orang yang seenaknya melewati jalur khusus santa. Kalau dia lewat sana, cerobongku akan bau dan santa tak mau masuk. Tak akan ku maafkan dia" Mello dan Matt sweatdrop. Near pergi kearah cerobong asap yang ada diruang santai dilantai dan Mello mengikutinya.

Near mengambil panci besar berisi air dan menaruhnya tepat dibawah cerobong asap.

"Bau apaan nih? Bau sop sayur asem sesukaanku. Enak banget, walau agak panas" Light tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hingga akhirnya sampai kurang dari 8 m di cerobong asap yang berkelok. "A,aapa? Kalian mau masak aku?" melihat panci yang disiapkan mereka, Light berusaha kembali lagi keatas tapi ia terpeleset! Dan sesuai cerita, si serigala masuk kepanci.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. PUUUAAANAASSS!" secepat kilat, Light kabur sambil memegangi pantatnya yang panas. Tapi tak ada jalan keluar.

"Lewat sini pak!" kata Matt seperti seorang palayan. Tanpa basa-basi, Light kabur dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

"Matt!kenapa lo lepasin dia sih?" Mello marah karena tak bisa memberikannya kaus kaki yang sudah dia persiapkan.

"Kan kasihan kalau dia mati. Kalau dia punya anak gimana coba?"

Merekapun membuat rumah sesuai intruksi Near, hanya saja Mello membuat sedikit perbedaan dari punya Near. Agar dibilang tidak meniru musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Merekapun hidup bahagia selaaaamanya.

_**-FIN-**_

Author : wow! Kalian menyelesaikannya dengan baik! Ini upah kalian (memberikan amplop besar berisi uang)

Mello : ya ya, katanya tadi ada yang mau lo tanyain?

Author : ah..Mello tau aja.. sebenarnya, kalian membuat rumah dari apa? Dimulai dari Mello

Mello : kalo gue kan dah di kasih tau?

Author :bukan itu..kamu dapet bahannya dari mana? Trus modalnya dari mana?

Mello : kan dari spongebob ama patrick? Kalo modal, ya dari..-berbisik pada author- dari penggelapan uang kas pas aku jadi Mafia

Author : (mengangguk-angguk) baiklah (menoleh ke Matt)

Matt : kalo aku, pas lagi jalan-jalan, eh ada tukang loak yang lewat. Jadi aku borong aja, trus pas liat-liat apa aja yang ada. Ketemu deh ama kantong ajaibnya doraemon..

Sementara itu...

Doraemon : nobita, kamu liat gak kantongku? Kayaknya tadi jatuh di selokan deh..

Nobita : gak tau..cari aja dewe..

Author : (mengangguk-angguk) aneh ya..baiklah..(melihat kearah Near)

Near : Kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya

Author : iya ya..hummm (menengok ke arah Light yang sudah bersih tentunya)

Light : apa?

Author : tentunya kami ingin tahu, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam hutan?

Light : aku pergi ke rumahku. Rumahku ada di tengah hutan. Tapi karna aku cepat, aku bisa menempuh jarak 5km dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit

Author : okelah kalau begitu..semua rasa penasaranku sudah ilang..kalau bigutu..terima kasih ya para readers yang dah mau baca fict pertamaku..

Near : yang amburadul..jangan lupa itu

Author : iya iya..basinglah.. terima kasih ^_^

Mello : heh! Jangan lupa! Balikin kantongnya doraemon! Nanti dia gak bisa syuting lagi gara2 lo

Author : iya iya! Mereka memang berisik ya... sampai jumpa para reders ^_^. Tolong reviewnya..


End file.
